


The Wuss, The Grouch, And The Lover

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen’s a wuss when he’s sick – oh and some porn when he’s all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared knocked on the door of Jensen’s apartment. “Jen?” he called out. No answer.

 

He knew on Thursday that Jensen wasn’t feeling well; that’s why Jared had stayed at his own house. Jensen didn’t want him to get his cold. And then he’d called today telling them he wasn’t coming in. That threw Jared. Jensen had never used a personal day, not in the entire three years of filming Supernatural. Ever. He had to be really sick.

 

Jared pulled out his keys; Jensen and he had exchanged keys long before they’d become lovers – because best friends just did that, right? 

 

They’d only been seeing each other for a little over four months, but Jared was already head over heels in love with him, and had told Jensen that plenty of times. Jensen would smile and kiss him. Jared knew that Jensen loved him; Jensen was just a little…reserved? No, not reserved, he was cautious. Kept his heart well guarded. Jared could wait. 

 

Jared opened the door. “Jen?” he called out again, setting down the bag containing the soup he’d made for Jensen.

 

“Jensen?” he said, walking down the small hallway and pushing open the bedroom door. Jensen was sprawled out across the king sized bed, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling – and he was naked.

 

Jared swallowed. He’d always appreciated Jensen’s body through clothing, but naked. Jesus Christ - give him strength. If this was a test from God, Jared decided that God was evil, wicked, mean and nasty.

 

Jared walked bedside and placed his hand across Jensen’s forehead. He was burning up, but his body was shivering.

 

Jared shook him slightly. “Jensen?” he said. “Jen, come on baby, wake up – you’re scaring me.”

 

Jensen’s eyes fluttered open slightly. “Cold,” he whimpered.

 

Jared walked over to his dresser and started rifling through it, finding a pair of sweatpants and socks. He walked back to the bed and slipped the socks over Jensen’s feet and then slipped the sweatpants up his legs. He pulled on Jensen’s body till his legs were hanging over the bed and pulled the sweats up his legs as much as he could until the bed prevented getting them up further. 

 

“Jen, can you stand up man? I gotta get these pants up.”

 

“No…I’m dying Jay…sleep –“ he whispered.

 

Jared sighed and stood, grabbing Jensen’s arms and pulling him into a sitting position and then heaving him up to his feet, one arm hanging on to his waist, the other pulling at his pants. Jared’s hand brushed up against Jensen's bare ass several times until he managed to get them up around his waist.

 

Jared maneuvered him around and got him back on the bed, on his back. “How someone this fuckin’ skinny can be so heavy!” Jared groaned.

 

He went back over to the dresser and dug through his clothes until he found a t-shirt. He pulled it over Jensen’s head and wrestled his arms through and tucked him into the bed.

 

Jared went into the bathroom and dug through the drawers and cabinets looking for medicine. Jensen had nothing. Jared decided that he needed to make a quick trip to the store.

 

~

 

Thirty minutes later, he was walking back inside, arms full of different medicines and a thermometer. One of the fancy ones you just glide across the forehead.

 

He unpacked everything, looking at the various boxes trying to decide which medicine was better for him. He decided on the cold/flu medicine, ibuprofen and Vicks Vaporub – the cream kind, not greasy, because…ew. He’d gotten that because Jensen’s chest was raspy and thick-sounding. He knew that this would help him breathe. 

 

He opened the thermometer and grabbed the medicines and headed in to Jensen. 

 

Jared carefully sat down on the bed and ran the thermometer over his forehead. It beeped and chirped, letting Jared know that it was finished, so Jared turned it toward himself to read it: 103.1.

 

Shit.

 

Jared picked up the box of ibuprofen and opened it, pouring two in his hand and setting them on the bedside table. He opened the next box, multi-symptom cold and flu medicine. He took two of those out as well. Jared got some water and began to shake Jensen awake gently.

 

“Jen – wake up, you gotta take this medicine.”

 

Jensen barely mumbled out something that sounded like “mecurtzlefrizz”. Jared had no idea what a mercurtzlefrizz was, so he pushed two of the pills through Jensen's plump lips. He slid his hand under his neck and pressed the glass against his lips. “Jensen,” he said sternly, “take a drink of water.”

 

Jensen sipped the water and swallowed the pills, only to have Jared do it again with the other two. “Again babe,” he said.

 

Jared popped the top on the Vicks and pushed Jensen’s shirt up and began to rub the cream into his chest. Jared swallowed hard. Here he was, getting a hard on rubbing medicine into Jensen’s chest - a very sick and mostly incapacitated Jensen. 

 

He was a pervert, and he was going to hell.

 

He pulled Jensen’s shirt back in place and tucked the covers back around his shivering body and left his bedroom, leaving the door open to make sure that if Jensen called out to him or threw up or whatever – he’d hear him.

 

~

 

Jared had placed the soup in the fridge after he’d washed up his hands from the cream, and then went about the apartment straightening it up, because it was quite a mess. Jensen was not a messy person, so he must have been feeling crappy for days.

 

After he cleaned up the apartment, he walked back in to check on Jensen. He gently placed his hand on his forehead and thought that he felt a little cooler than before. He bent down and pressed his lips against Jensen’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

~

 

Jared woke early the next morning, checked on Jensen, put coffee on to brew, peed and returned to the kitchen to get a nice hot cup of java.

 

He’d settled down on the sofa, pushing aside the blanket and pillow from where he’d slept for the night and propped his feet up on the table. He’d chosen to sleep on the sofa so as not to disturb and wake Jensen by crawling into the bed at such a late hour.

 

He looked up to see a very disheveled Jensen coming down the hall, dragging a blanket behind him.

 

“Hey baby, how you feeling?”

 

Jensen didn’t say anything as he walked past Jared, sat on the middle cushion of the couch and flopped his head down in Jared’s lap putting his feet up on the sofa and pulling the blanket over his body. Jared grinned. Huge.

 

Before he and Jensen had become a couple, Jensen had once had a cold, and he was a whiney butt. Big time. Jensen Ackles – the man who portrays tougher-than-nails Dean Winchester, was a wuss when he was sick.

 

Jared found that he sorta enjoyed whiney, clingy Jensen. It would be a few days from now, when he would be on the mend and the grumps settled in that he’d want to strangle him.

 

Jared reached down and carded his hand through his hair. “You still feeling pretty bad baby?” he asked softly.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“You want me to make you something to eat?”

 

Jensen nodded again.

 

“I made you some homemade chicken noodle soup, that sound good? I mean I know it’s morning, but eggs and bacon probably isn’t a good idea. Or I could make you some oatmeal?”

 

“Soup,” Jensen answered, his voice raspy and low.

 

“Ok,” Jared said bending over and kissing him on the side of the head. “You’re still hot, I’m gonna get you some more medicine too, k?”

 

Jensen nodded and sat up, so Jared could get up. “Jay?” he practically whimpered.

 

“Huh?”

 

Jensen pointed to the pillow on the floor. Jared walked back over to the couch and picked it up and put it at the end, Jensen immediately laying down and closing his eyes.

 

~

 

 

Jared set the mug of soup down and leaned over Jensen’s sleeping figure. “Baby, the soup's done.”

 

Jensen opened his eyes and sat up. Jared placed the mug in his hands, and Jensen sipped at it. “S’good.”

 

“Thank you, it’s not to hot is it?” he asked,sitting down beside him sideways on the couch, his slipping his hand between Jensen’s thighs.

 

“No, it's perfect - thank you. I’m sorry to be a pain.”

 

Jared slid his hand along the side of Jensen’s face.“You’re not a pain, I like taking care of you.”

 

Jensen went into a coughing fit, Jared rubbing his back gently. “I’m gonna go get your medicine, be right back, k baby?”

 

Under normal circumstances, Jensen would protest Jared calling him baby, but he was kind of enjoying it.

 

Jared came back and opened the packets and gave the pills to Jensen, who took them without complaint. Jared opened a bottle of cough syrup and poured it in a tablespoon and held it to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen grimaced and turned his head.

 

“Jen,” Jared said in a tone that would have been better suited for talking to a five year old.

 

“I don’t need cough sy…” Jensen started, and went into a coughing fit.

 

Jared waited, spoon ready, until he quit coughing. “Open!”

 

Jensen did, swallowed and immediately acted like he’d swallowed vile poison, making yuck faces and shaking his head. 

“Blahhhhh – ewww! Can’t they make that shit taste better?”

 

Jared chuckled.“You big baby. It’s not that bad!”

 

“Blesh it iths..” Jensen said, his words slurred because he was wiping his tongue off with his shirt.

 

Jared placed the pillow on the side of the couch and leaned against it and stretched his legs out across the couch, snaking one behind Jensen’s back. “C’mere,” Jared said holding his arms open.

 

Jensen scooted down the sofa and cuddled against Jared’s chest, covering them with the blanket. Jared kissed him on the forehead. Try and sleep, k baby? You need the rest to get better.”

 

Jensen was laying on his side, his head on Jared's chest tucked under Jared's chin. He wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled down against his warm body. Jared laid one of his arms across Jensen and with the other he flipped on the television.

 

Jensen slept most of the day, only eating one more time then running to the bathroom only to throw it back up. After he'd cleaned up and brushed his teeth, Jared put him to bed all bundled up and said, "If you’re not better tomorrow, I'm taking you to the hospital."

 

Jared left Jensen briefly to let the dogs out to pee and take them to a crew guy on the show who said he'd watch them so they wouldn't be alone all weekend. Sure, Jensen loved Harley and Sadie both, but big dogs that thrive on attention don't exactly bode well with someone who's sick.

 

When he got back to Jensen's apartment, Jensen was in the kitchen getting himself something to drink. Jared rushed over and put his arm around his waist. 

"Go sit down, I'll get it. I'm sorry I left you, but the dogs..."

 

"Jared, it's alright. I'm not dying - I've just got a touch of the flu. Thank God I got the flu shot, or I’d have this shit full blown!" he said, sitting down at the small table.

 

“I know you’re not dying…but I like taking care of you. Now, I’m gonna make some orange juice – you need the vitamin C.”

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, ok orange juice is good.”

 

Jared grinned and walked to the freezer and pulled out a can of frozen concentrate. “Pitcher?”

 

Jensen pointed to the cabinet that it was in. 

 

“Why don’t you go lay down, I’ll bring it to you when I have it made.”

 

Jensen stood and walked over to Jared and wrapped his arms around his body, tucking his head under Jared’s chin. Jared hugged him back in return, kissing him on the forehead. “You hurry? I – you know, like having you near me,” Jensen said quietly as if he was embarrassed.

 

Jared grinned and tightened his hold around Jensen’s body. “I’ll hurry,” he said kissing Jensen on the forehead again. “I’ll bring your medicine too, your fever is up again.”

 

Jensen let go and went to walk away, but Jared grabbed him on the forearm. “I love you,” he smiled.

 

Jensen smiled back at him. “I love you, too.”

 

Jared grinned bigger than he’d ever grinned in his life. One last lingering glance at Jensen, and he turned to make the orange juice.

 

~

 

Day three wasn’t as pleasant taking care of Jensen. The grumps had settled in. Jensen growled at Jared when he’d made him oatmeal for breakfast, bitched that the coffee wasn’t hot enough, and refused to eat the toast because it was “too dark”.

 

Jared had to threaten Jensen with sitting on him to get him to take his medicine. Jensen didn’t feel that he needed it since he was feeling a little better than the day prior.

 

“I’m fine, I don’t wanna take this shit! I’m better, and I don’t like taking pills!” Jensen growled as Jared put them into his hand and then handed him a bottle of water.

 

“You’re not better, not yet. Take the pills, because I swear to God that I will sit on you and force them down your throat,” Jared growled back just as grumpily.

 

Jensen popped them in his mouth and took a swig of the water. “Happy?” he practically snarled.

 

“Yes,” Jared said, making sure to smile at him.

 

Jensen folded his arms in front of him and whacked his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

Jared pulled the blanket off of the floor and threw it over Jensen’s lap, for Jensen only to tear it off and throw it back on the floor. “I’m hot.”

 

Jared sighed hard and opened his mouth to say something along the lines of him being an ingrate, snapped his mouth shut and walked to the patio door and yanked the curtain open, folded his arms in front of him and shook his head.

 

Jensen sighed and stood. He walked up behind Jared and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jared leaned back into the embrace and covered his arms overtop of Jensen’s. “It’s ok. I know you don’t feel good.”

 

“I know, but you’ve been here taking care of me for three days, and I’ve done nothing but bite your head off all day. I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, his lips against Jared’s neck.

 

Jared turned in his arms and hugged him. “I said it’s ok. You’re forgiven, ok?” Jensen nodded against his chest. 

 

“I just feel so shitty, and I’m tired of it. Hell, I’m just tired period. I’ll try not to take it out on you, k?”

 

Jared let go and directed him over to the sofa. “You're still sick and you need to take it easy today, and if you’re not better tomorrow – you’re not going to work.”

 

“Jay, they’ll crap kittens if I’m not there again tomorrow, I have to go in.”

 

“Well then they can crap kittens. If you’re still this sick, you’re staying home.”

 

Jensen cuddled up against Jared’s side. “M’not comfortable,” Jensen whined, which in Jensen speak meant he wanted Jared’s back against the arm rest so he could lay between his legs, head against his chest…or he wanted his head in Jared’s lap, stretched out on the sofa, under a blanket.

 

Jared smirked; he liked being Jensen’s pillow. Jensen wasn’t particularly a cuddler, not even after sex…but on the occasion that it did happen, Jared was always the pillow, and he didn’t mind one bit. 

 

“Sit up baby,” Jared said. Jared turned on the couch and Jensen automatically scooted between his legs and snuggled into his warmth. Jared pulled the quilt up over them.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Hmm?” he said contentedly.

 

“I – I want you to know that I’m sorry for taking so long to tell you that I loved you.”

 

“Jensen, you don’t need to apologi – “

 

“Wait, let me finish,” he said, lifting his head off of Jared's chest and looking at him.

 

“K,” Jared said.

 

Jensen laid back down. “Since I was a teenager, all I have ever wanted was to find that one person. The one person who made my toes tingle, made my stomach drop like when you’re on a roller coaster and you go down that first big hill…ya know?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“And when I met you, I felt those things…but I hadn’t ever been attracted to a man before. Well not like that anyhow. Sure, I indulged in a little experimental sex, but I just always thought that I would get married and have kids – and all that would go away.”

 

”Uh-huh,” Jared said, holding him tighter.

 

“But my feelings for you didn’t go away, they just got stronger and stronger, and harder to ignore. Then that night when we were drunk – “ Jensen laughed. “That old cliché, in the backseat of my car…”

 

“Best night of my life,” Jared grinned.

 

“Yeah, right!” Jensen said poking him in the ribs. “You puked right after you blew me.”

 

“Not because I blew you, it just…didn’t mix well with all the alcohol?” Jared said, more of a question than a statement.

 

“Anyhow, I have to tell you that I freaked out a little when I got home. I was sure that it would ruin our friendship. You were my best friend, and the thought of losing you made me sick. What if we were all awkward and uncomfortable, if everything changed, and this was just a drunken mistake and you couldn’t be around me anymore? Then I was scared that if you did want to try a relationship, and we started seeing each other and then we broke up…I couldn’t handle not seeing you ever again, from the friend aspect. I just freaked out…really bad. I –“ Jensen started laughing. “I called my Mom, and told her that I’d had relations with someone, and I wasn’t sure if it was a mistake or not. You know what she said?”

 

“What?”

 

“ 'Jensen, you love Jared, you just don’t know it yet…and that boy has been in love with you for a long time, now shut up and go see him.' ”

 

Jared laughed. “Your Mama is a smart woman. Because when you came into my house and we fell into bed? It was perfect.”

 

“Yeah, it was awesome. Well,” Jensen shrugged, “I was awesome, you just laid there getting fucked three ways from Sunday.”

 

“Shut up,” Jared laughed. “I seem to remember someone screaming " 'Uhhh – God Jared, so tight, love fucking you…uhhhhh!' "

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yeah, you totally talk all kiiiiinds of vulgar shit when we’re having sex.”

 

“No I don’t,” Jensen said, slightly frowning.

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, you do – I hate to tell ya, but you’re alllll about the dirty talkin’!”

 

“Whatever, I know I don’t do that, you’re the one who's always groaning, ‘fuck me harder!’ and shit.”

 

“Yeah I do, it’s cause you’re big dick feels good inside me, baby.”

 

“Ok, stop. I feel like shit, and you’re giving me a hard on. I don’t think my lungs could take an orgasm right now.”

 

Jared laughed and kissed him on the top of the head.

 

“I’ll be glad when I get over this shit, I’m tired of getting kissed on my forehead and the top of my head,” Jensen grumbled.

 

~

 

Jensen ended up going to work the next week -- still sick, but slowly getting better. Jared griped and bitched at him for two days that he still needed to be at home and in bed, but Jensen wouldn’t miss anymore filming.

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Jared came into Jensen’s trailer and found him sleeping on the couch during a fifteen-minute break. He covered him up and headed back out to Kim, who was directing this particular episode, and told him that he’d have to shoot around Jensen’s parts, and that if anyone went in that trailer and woke him, he’d kick their ass. Everyone on set knew he wasn’t kidding.

 

On Thursday, Jensen felt much better. On Friday, he was his old self again, cutting up and teasing the make-up girl, flirting hard with Jared, (because neither had had an orgasm in close to two weeks). Jared couldn’t wait to get him home.

 

~

 

“Where are you going?” Jared asked when Jensen veered off their path home. 

 

“To the bar, didn’t you hear Matt say that we were meeting at Sneaky Pete’s for drinks?”

 

“NO!” Jared pouted.

 

“What?” 

 

“I just want to go home.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “You want to get laid.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So who says you won’t get laid tonight after we go back to your place?”

 

“I do! You know what it’s like when we get together with the crew – we get so fucking drunk that we all have to leave our cars at the bar and take cabs home.”

 

“And why does that mean that you won’t get laid?”

 

“Because, you know what we’re like if we’re commode-hanging drunk, hard ons don’t happen!”

 

“You’re just a slut for my cock, admit it.”

 

Jared chuckled and slid his hand up Jensen’s thigh and grasped his bulge. “Yeah, I am.”

 

Jensen swerved off the edge of the road, grunting - his hips thrusting up against Jared’s palm.

 

Jared unlatched his seatbelt and leaned over toward Jensen’s lap; he popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper.

 

“Jared, I’m driv….uhhhhh –“ Jensen’s words were cut off by a sharp moan escaping his lips as Jared reached in his underwear and pulled his cock out. He smirked at Jensen and leaned down, sucking on the head.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Jensen gasped as he started to pull over onto the shoulder of the road. 

 

Jared lifted his head. “Uh-uh, keep driving.”

 

“What? No, I’ll wreck the car, or hit a big bump and you’ll bite my dick off – no.”

 

Jared slowly jacked him, leaning against his body – his lips pressed against Jensen’s ear. “Drive,” he growled.

 

Jensen pulled back onto the road, grasped the back of Jared’s head and shoved it toward his dick.

 

Jared placed a kiss to the tip, his tongue snaking out to lick the bead of come gathered at the slit. 

 

“Oh fuck! Suck it!” Jensen groaned, his fingers twisting in Jared’s hair. Jared opened his mouth and sucked him down slowly, taking in every single inch of Jensen’s huge dick, burying his face in the soft musky dark curls and inhaled his scent, humming around his shaft.

 

“Harder! Suck harder! Fuck Jay…” 

 

Jared grinned, slipping his hand between Jensen’s legs to rub against his balls.

 

“Jesus – nughhhh…love how you suck my cock, so good Jay,” Jensen was panting. Jared knew he was about to shoot his load. 

 

As he slid up Jensen’s dick, he let his teeth glide gently against the underside, his tongue pressing just under the crown, then dipping into the slit.

 

“Fuck yeah…yeah – oh, uh – uh…” 

 

Jensen’s thighs started to quiver with the approach of his orgasm. His fingers tightened in Jared’s hair, twisting his long messy locks.

 

Jared grunted against the pain, his eyes tightening.

 

“Sorry…” Jensen panted, loosening his grip.

 

Jared lifted his mouth away from Jensen’s cock. “No, I like it,” he whispered against Jensen’s ear, kissing him along the shell. Jared started to slowly jack his dick – Jensen thrusting up into his hand.

 

“Back down Jared…” Jensen said pushing his head, “please go back down.”

 

Jared licked the tip of Jensen's stiff shaft, only taking the smooth wet crown in his mouth as his hand continued to work him.“Christ!” Jensen groaned as his ass lifted up off the seat, thrusting hard up into Jared’s mouth. “Suck me down…so fucking good.”

 

Jared hollowed his cheeks and sucked him to the base and sliding his hand back between Jensen’s legs, cupping his balls the best he could through the denim. Jensen’s body stiffened, and with a pained cry, came hard and hot down Jared’s throat, his thick cream coating his mouth.

 

Jensen rolled the car off of the road and brought the it to a stop. His head fell back against the headrest, and he closed his eyes.

 

Jared tucked his back into his jeans and pressed his lips against his. He pulled away, and Jensen grasped the back of his head, his hand sliding down to his neck, pulling him back for another gentle kiss.

 

“I love you,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared grinned. “I love you, too. Now, let’s say we turn this thing around and go home, so I can fuck that sweet little ass into the mattress.”

 

Jensen smirked. “Oh, you’re gonna do me, huh?”

 

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, I am, baby. I’m gonna make you scream…”

 

~

 

Forty-five minutes later, Jensen’s back was pressed against the headboard, his legs hanging over the crook of Jared’s arms, Jared’s hands gripping the headboard for leverage. Jensen had his own arms stretched out the length of the headboard overtop of Jared’s hands, and Jared was on his knees, fucking hard and fast into Jensen’s tight ass. Scream is exactly what Jensen did.

 

~end


End file.
